


Never

by kimberleigh



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/pseuds/kimberleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted February 2nd, 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> First posted February 2nd, 2004

It is the same thing every night. I roll over and see you. Eyes bright, glowing in the dark. You whisper my name before you kiss me. Gently, then more demanding. Your tongue begins to trail down my neck, my chest. The heat of you is overwhelming, something inside me catches fire. I hear myself moan your name as your tongue touches the head of my cock. My head falls back as you take me into your warm, moist mouth... and I awaken. Hard, sweating, my legs tangled in the sheets. I reach out, but you’re not there. You never are.


End file.
